Save Me (An Auslly twoshot)
by xXSeddieAusllyLoveXx
Summary: What happens if Austin & Ally have an argument and it leaves Ally between Life and Death? Will Austin save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this by me and my friend; Dreamer101. The first part is by me.**

 **Austin's POV**

So here I was sitting here in the practice room, playing the piano. When all of a sudden, the door opened, which was Ally. She was just staring at me, like I was an object or something.

"Ally stop staring at me." I told her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

So the next thing I did, well I didn't mean to.

"I WILL BE OKAY, IF I GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" After, when I said that, I saw her eyes starting watering.

"FINE! I WON'T HELP YOU!"

"GOOD! GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE LIKE DEZ! IT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD AT" When I said that, I saw tears coming out of her eyes, and she got up and slammed the door behind her. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I promised her, I wouldn't make her cry, or anyone else make her cry.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" I honestly didn't.

I opened the door, and ran out of the practice room, when all of a sudden. I saw Dez sitting on the couch in the A&A Music Factory.

"Hey Austin, what's with all the shouting?" He asked me, calmly somehow.

"Whaaaat ...? ... what shouting ... ? ..."

"Um, well I heard you two shouting, and then all of a sudden I saw Ally running out of here, with tears falling down her face."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep."

"WHERE WAS SHE HEADING?!" I shaked Dez violently, when I grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure, she was running towards her house." And that is when I ran out of there, and towards her house.

 **Ally's POV**

I ran from The A&A Music Factory to my house, I mean how could Austin do this to me? I ran into my room, slammed the door behind me and cried into my pillow for like forever. I locked my door, so no one can get in and see me, and especially AUSTIN!

I gripped the knife in my hand, very tight, like nevoursly. But then, I got really angry, as I started to cut myself, I mean Austin is right, all I'm good at is annoying people. All of a sudden, as I stood up, my vision started to get blurry, and then all of a sudden, my world went black...

 **Austin's POV**

I soon as I ran to Ally's house, I barged through the door, luckily enough her dad wasn't home. I ran upstairs to Ally's room, and found her door locked.

"Ally, open the door!" I try barging the door open. But nope, nothing happened.

"Okay, Allyson Marie Dawson, if you don't open this door, I will break down this doo!" I ran right into the door, and surprisingly, the door came off it's hinges. As I ran in there ... the most unexpected thing I saw in my whole life ...

"ALLY!" She was lying on the floor, looking lifless, and blood surrounding her.

I tried shaking her awake, but it didn't work. The next I knew that I had to do was ... call 911.

"Hello ... my girlfriend is lying on the floor unconscious, and is losing loads of blood ... her full name is Allyson Marie Dawson ... thank you ... bye ..."

And then, I called Trish and Dez, and told them, to meet me at the hospital. When the ambulance came, they literally took Ally out of my arms. I asked them, if I could go on and they said yes.

"Hold on Allybear, you're gonna make it through this. I promise." I held her hand all the way to the hospital.

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is the next chapter by Dreamer101, enjoy. :)**

Austin's POV

When we got to the hospital, Ally was almost immediately put into a room. Trish, Dez, and I waited with her...until her dad came.

He looked horrified as he looked at her. Speechless, his gaze became fixated on me. I looked down at the ground while Trish and Dez explained what had happened, leaving out the fact that I was the cause.

"My poor Ally!" He exclaimed, examining her almost lifeless body. I didn't want to think that she could be completely gone...and that it would be my fault. Austin, you're a real idiot sometimes.

Still holding her hand, I push a strand of hair behind her ear. She still looked beautiful.

Don't worry Allybear, you'll get through this.

A few hours later, Ally's dad left to get some food and water for Ally when she woke up.

If she woke up. That fact made me more miserable.

Dez and Trish were falling asleep, but they refused to go despite what I told them. I could see that they were getting tired; even I was. But I refused to go too.

"Guys its okay if you guys want to go. This is all my fault anyway." I said with shame.

Trish rubbed my back. "That's okay Austin. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

I didn't say that I made an unforgivable mistake.

I completely ignored the doctors attempts to get us out of the room. They eventually gave up and we were able to stay. I held hands with Ally the whole time, not wanting to let go. I noticed Trish and Dez holding hands and put on a faint smile. That used to be Ally and I. But now I ruined everything.

Trish and Dez left soon. The doctors did too and said she'd probably have to stay for half a week. I sighed with relief. She was gonna be alright. I fall asleep holding her hand.

When I wake up, I'm exactly where I fell asleep. I clear my throat nervously and awkwardly and clutch her hand so tightly the palms of our hands begin to sweat.

"Allybear, I know you can't hear me. I wish you could though. I just wanted to say, that I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened if I hadn't raised my tone and yelled at you. What I said was completely uncalled for. I might not always show it, but I love you. More than you know. And I would do anything for you; jump in front of a train, jump off a helicopter, you name it. I hope you can forgive me."

I was now drowning in my tears. I was alone.

Ally's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I felt pain everywhere and whenever I moved a muscle. At first, I'm confused. Then I replay the days events in my mind.

Austin.

Me.

Yelling.

Fighting.

Blood.

Hospital.

My palms were unbelievably sweaty. I glanced to the side of me. Aw. Austin was clutching my hands and was staring at the ground mournfully. He looked like he hadn't slept at all and was his eyes were puffy like he had been bawling his eyes out. I held my gaze on him for a while before he cleared his throat. I closed my eyes back.

"Allybear, I know you can't hear me. I wish you could though. I just wanted to say, that I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened if I hadn't raised my tone and yelled at you. What I said was completely uncalled for. I might not always show it, but I love you. More than you know. And I would do anything for you; jump in front of a train, jump off a helicopter, you name it. I hope you can forgive me."

Awww. I was touched. He really truly was sorry. I sat up and struggled to kiss his forehead; ignoring the pain I felt whenever I moved.

"Ally?" He said shocked.

"Austin, of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too; maybe I just overreacted. Besides, I'm not giving up on us."

He seemed to register my words well enough, because he leaned in for a kiss.

At that moment, Dez and Trish entered, along with my dad, mid kiss. Oh no. I saw their eyes widen and they stumbled out the opposite way awkwardly.

When we pulled back, we were laughing so hard.

It felt just right.

 **Hoped you guys, enjoyed that.**


End file.
